The wish
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: Inuyasha makes a wish and the whole world changes.will Kag and Inu's relationship flourish or disappear? Ch 4:Inuyasha has a special surprise day for Kagome, will she remember her memories and "sit" him forever for his lies.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This story was meant to be a songfic. I heard a song (which i wont tell which one because it will hint what will happen) but i thought that writing a story instead would be better. All of you know the saying of "you better watch what you wish for"... well this story is about this.

so please enjoy this 1st chapter i wrote!

as Always, i dont own Inuyasha:(

* * *

**The wish**

"Kagome you can't go home! We aren't done yet!" he screamed at her trying to stop her from going to the well.

"Oh yes I am Inuyasha and you can't stop me. I have tests to do, I can't stay!" she was so angry at him, she just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and shake him. She huffed and puffed as she made her way towards the well. She had to go home and study, tomorrow was her last math test and she needed to study for it.

Inuyasha walked along side her, matching her walk as roughly as he could, he won't let her go part of him said, she can't leave him, he absolutely forbade it.

The well was just in front of them, Kagome could clearly see it. So did Inuyasha as he quickened his steps to reach it before her. Maybe he had time to rip off a tree and block the entrance he thought. Both people ran, as fast as they could trying to beat the other from reaching the well first.

" Inuyasha, sit! "

Inuyasha whole body crushed to the ground as he screamed out curses at her and his rosary.

"Damn you wench, you cheated!" he screamed at her as he knew he lost this battle.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha still on the ground, the pull of the rosary starting to wear off. She knew she cheated but still, she had to reach the well before him. Who knew what he would of done if he reached it before her, maybe with his crazy thoughts he would of ripped off a tree to block it. Kagome laughed at the crazy thought.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I truly am, but I'll be back tomorrow ok? Wish me luck on my exam! Bye!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome jump down the well as he couldn't stop her. His hand reached out to make her stop still he was too weak to ask her to stay. Finally the spell finally wore off as he rapidly got up and rushed towards the well. It was only a day, he could last a day without her right? Sure, how hard could it be?

2 hours later, Inuyasha stood next to the well his chin well firmed on it. He waited, and waited again.

"This is taking too long!" he grumbled to himself as he stayed still. He looked around to see what he could do, what would help him pass the time. Nothing, absolutely nothing. That's it! Inuyasha thought to himself, he was tired waiting; she was already gone for too long.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he jumped down the well, ready to kidnap Kagome and bring her back here if he had to.

Kagome was curled up on her bed with her math books all around her. She had to study, she had to. Still no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't, nothing was going in. She sighed as she looked out her window. _What am I doing? _She thought as she closed her books and looked out of the window. She didn't come back home to study, she came back home for one reason and one reason only, to escape Inuyasha. Kagome played with her necklace, holding the shikon jewel between her fingers. They finally did it, her and her friends. They defeated Naraku after a long battle and got all the pieces of the shikon jewel together. She should be happy, she should be jumping of the walls that their journey was finally over but she wasn't.

Kagome closed her eyes and remembered when she put all the shards together, she remembered the voice in her voice in head, Midoriko's warning. The power of the well was slowly leaving, and soon, soon Kagome will stay in her own time. Kagome knew she should have told her friends, but they looked so happy, she didn't want to cause them anymore sadness. Still, Kagome realized that soon, and very soon, she won't be able to go back to the past, see the people who became like family to her. Kagome took off the necklace from her neck and squeezed the jewel tight. She should make a wish, wish the well to always remain open but she couldn't. She promised Inuyasha that when the jewel was complete, she would give it to him, let him have a wish. That was why she was back home, she didn't want that to happen. What would he wish? Would he still want to be made a full grown demon? Could she change his mind? Kagome sighed at all her thoughts. It wasn't her place to tell Inuyasha what to wish for, not to tell him that her time with him was short. He was mature enough to know what he wants, Kagome can't change him. But why was she hesitating, why didn't she want him to have his wish. _I don't want to lose him! _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, blocking her upcoming tears. She won't cry, she won't be sad!

Kagome suddenly heard a knock on her window as Inuyasha entered her room. She knew he wouldn't stay in his time the whole time, but she was impressed he lasted 2 hours; she would have imagined 1 hour would have been too much for him. He looked at her with determined eyes; Kagome knew she was in trouble. She took a deep breath, blocking her feelings, she had to remain strong, and she couldn't let Inuyasha see her fears.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I said I would be back tomorrow!" her voice sounded bitter, she truly didn't mean to, she just didn't want him to know she was sad

"Kagome! You are needed at the other side, your school and tests can wait!" Inuyasha was hurt by her voice, she was mad at him.

"Needed? For what? …oh… I understand, you want the jewel is that it? … you don't want me… you just want the jewel to have your wish?" all of Kagome's useless and negative feelings came up to her as she spoke back at Inuyasha. She didn't want to let him go, but she didn't want to show him her feelings. So the one thing she learned from Inuyasha was that instead of showing weakness with your feelings, you attack, and attack him she did.

"What?.. What are you talking about?" confused was the closest word that was related to how he felt at the moment. He didn't know what happened to his sweet Kagome, but he didn't like how she was behaving at all.

"You know what, I give up. I can't do this anymore Inuyasha, I just can't. This… this is killing me."

"Kagome? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Us? Or the kind of relationship we have. There isn't even a word in the dictionary that can explain the relationship we have… Inuyasha, we could never work out…never"

'_Why' _was the question he wanted to ask but he rapidly held his tongue from asking it. If she didn't want to be with him, fine, forget her, he didn't need her.

"Fine then wench, who said I wanted us to be together anyways?" his voice sounded so cold now, he masked his pain well, even though he heard his heart cracking.

Kagome couldn't help being mean with him anyone, she felt her eyes gather up with tears she couldn't block anymore, and with so much desperation in her heart, she screamed what she felt.

"Inuyasha, we can't be together, not because I don't want to, but how could we. We both live in different worlds, I can't be pulled from one to the other; the pain of traveling is killing me. You could never stay here with me, so there can never be anything."

Kagome held the shikon jewel one last time as she threw it to Inuyasha who caught it.

"Take it! Make your wish. And… Just leave Inuyasha, just leave me!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen at her confession. She turned her back to him and threw herself on her bed, holding her pillow tight. She was trying to hide her sobs from him, but he still heard her, still smelled the salt from her tears. Inuyasha took one last look at her as he jumped out the window and made his way toward the well. He should be happy, after so many years of trying to get the jewel; he finally had it in his hand. He could make his wish, any wish his heart desired. He won't have Kagome behind him, telling him what he should wish; he could do whatever he wanted. He could be a full blown demon now; no one would ever call him a hanyou. Why wasn't there a smile on his face due to that thought? He didn't feel one bit of happiness. How could he feel happy when his heart was breaking? He remembered how Kagome looked at him, when she said her true feelings, how her sadness overwhelmed him.

Inuyasha couldn't bear seeing her sad like this, it killed him. But he knew what she meant, how they could ever be together if they lived in 2 different worlds. Kagome could never come back and live with him in her time; she would miss her family too much. Inuyasha could never ask her to leave her family for him. And how could he survive in her time. Look at him, he wasn't even human, and he wasn't what she deserved for a boyfriend in this time. She deserved a man to love her, to always be there for her and treat her like a queen. Someone who would never raise his voice and never be mad at her. Someone like the 'Hojo' she talks about, someone who would be perfect. _How I wish I could be that for Kagome._

Before Inuyasha realized what he did or the words he said, the shikon jewel glowed in his hand and a wish was granted.

* * *

cliffhangers! dont we all love it :P The next chapter is on its way, so no worries RR and see you all next chapter!

B


	2. 2

hello everyone! well here's chapter 2 for you! what can i say, when i'm determined i do things fast! the story is still a bit vague for the moment but the pieces are slowly coming together.

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ( so if i begged and pleaded i couldnt own it.. not even a bit?.. ah man tear)

_

* * *

_

chapter 2:

_Kagome's point of view_

Horrible, she felt completely horrible. How could she of lashed out at him and said all those things. Kagome's tears came down faster, she couldn't help it._ I can't believe the way I treated him, the way my words were angry and bitter. How could I have said all those hurtful words to him? He means the world to me and I just said all that to push him away, to not get him hurt for what will happen. But, when I saw his face, he was hurt… I hurt him. How can he ever have feelings for me, I don't deserve him, he's too good for me. _

Kagome curled into a ball as she relived her last moments with Inuyasha. Over and over in her head until fresh new tears cascaded down her cheeks. Suddenly, from out of her window, Kagome saw a flash of light. She rapidly ran to her window and saw a bright light, the light from the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha made a wish. The light illuminated the sky, showering its magical power all over the town of Tokyo. Kagome squinted her eyes to where she saw the flash, to see if Inuyasha was there. He disappeared with the light, away from here, away from her life.

Kagome felt her lip quiver, she felt her heart crying. It was over, Inuyasha left her, it was final. _I should be happy, his wish finally came true_ she tried to tell herself but who was she kidding, she needed Inuyasha, she yearned for him. Before another thought or emotion entered her head, Kagome was hit by a huge wave of fatigue. She made her way to her bed as she fell in it and sleep claimed her. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe it was wishful thinking but she could of sworn that she felt someone caress her hair and whisper in her ear that everything will be perfect, perfect in the morning.

RING! RING! RING!

Kagome leaned over to alarm trying to find her snooze button. Her eyes were closed and she didn't want to open them. She just wanted to sleep; she wanted to feel safe in her bed. Her eyes opened when she smelled her mom's cooking. Her stomach rumbled to the thought of food. Hesitantly, Kagome opened her eyes and looked what time it was. 6.00am. That was early, way too early. Still, she had a math test to study for before she had to go to school, maybe a short 20 minutes could help her. Kagome went to her closest and took out her school uniform and carefully placed in on her bed. She looked around her room, feeling like something was missing, something truly important.

Kagome made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Souta, Mama and her grandfather greeted her. She sat down on her chair and began eating the breakfast her mother made her.

"Kagome! Don't eat too fast, you'll choke!" her mother half giggled as she saw her daughter gobble her breakfast.

"I know Mama, but I have to go study for math before my test, I won't have time!" Kagome said as she took her last bite and placed her empty plate in the sink.

DING DONG

"Kagome that would be for you! Here are both your lunches! Have a good day!"

Mama gave two wrapped up lunches to her daughter as she pushed her towards the door. _Who would be at the door? _Kagome wondered as she slowly opened the door.

As Kagome opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her with a great smile on his face. He stood before her wearing his long dark black hair in a ponytail. He wore dark blue jeans with a black shirt.

"Kagome? Are you ready to go?" his voice was smooth, gentle, so different then his usual voice.

Kagome's mouth hanged open, she was sure it would of dropped on the floor if it was possible. _What in the world is going on! _

"Inuyasha? What… what is going on?" her voice was shaking; she still couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Nothing my love, only I picking you up to go to school! I hope you studied for math, you know it's your hardest subject, but I know you'll ace it, you can do it" his voice was so warm, so gentle.

Kagome pinched herself, maybe this was a dream, a really weird dream. Pinching, pinching. Nope, nothing is happening, this wasn't a dream, this was real, but how?

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm as she dragged him out of the doorway and view from her house. Her walk was strong and determined as she brought him towards the god tree. Inuyasha followed her, let her guide him to wherever she wished, no complaints out of him mouth. Kagome stopped when she stood next to the god tree. She pushed Inuyasha towards the bench where he sat and looked at her as she paced around in front of him, talking to herself. He felt amused by her reaction, she looked so lost. She would glance at him, her mouth open to speak as she rapidly closed it and paced again.

"Ok… so this isn't a dream?" she said as she stared at him.

"No!" was his simple reply

"Care to explain what happened?" her voice was a bit impatient and confused; he couldn't blame her for her reaction.

"Well, it's very simple!"

"Simple? Hahaha.. no... no... This doesn't feel simple… "Her body was shaking now, and she couldn't explain why.

"What's the last thing you remember?" his voice sounded so casual, as though he was discussing the weather.

"Remember… well… umm…. Well, I remember you being a half demon, and we defeated Naraku, and, and… "

"Kagome, my love, the only thing you need to remember is that we defeated Naraku, and I came back here with you. I am now a human and we are together. Now! Let's go to school, you can't miss your exam can you?"

"… Yeah… I guess you're right!"

Kagome felt confused but all her feelings escaped her as Inuyasha smiled at her, took her hand in his own and pulled her next to him as they made their way to school. She felt that Inuyasha forgot to mention some details about what happened but that suddenly didn't matter. Inuyasha was with her and he was human, they could be together, and that's what counted. She looked at him and then at their intertwined hands. A sudden smile appeared on her lips, she was happy, happy that she was with Inuyasha and that things were perfect, just perfect.

­­­­­­­­­­

Kagome looked at her math test in front of her. She read the questions, read them again, they didn't make any sense. She looked to the desk next to her. Inuyasha was already at the last page, almost finished writing up the test. What was wrong with her, her mind screamed at her. She went back to her test, writing whatever answer she thought was the right one. She needed to get out of this class, she really needed some air. The school bell rang as everyone got out of their desk, going out for lunch. The teacher took all the test sheets from the students as he prepared for the correction. Kagome slowly got out of her chair, taking a deep breath, the test was truly hard. Kagome suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist as she jumped from the touch. Her head rapidly turned around to see Inuyasha smiling down at her.

"How did you do?" he whispered in her ear

Kagome shivered as her body relaxed to his hug. She turned her head and looked at him, as he was smiling down at her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as no words came out her mouth. Inuyasha slowly let her go as he picked up her bag and placed in on his shoulders. He took her hand into his as he brought her outside. Kagome aimlessly followed, letting Inuyasha guide her to wherever he intended to go.

He took a blanket out of his bag as he spread it on the ground for both of them. The tree in front of them blocked the sun heating rays as he sat down with their lunches in hand. Kagome watched him as he carefully took out the lunches for both them; he arranged it so nicely, so gently.

"Come my love, time for our feast!" he looked at her

Kagome looked around before she sat down next to him. Inuyasha offered her a plate as they ate their lunch. Inuyasha slowly approached her as he took a piece of food from his plate, wanted to feed her. Kagome looked at him with suspicious eyes before opening her mouth for him to feed her. Even though this felt weird, Kagome liked the fact that Inuyasha was paying attention to her, it felt… nice.

"Dear, you seem quiet, is there anything I can do, maybe a backrub to relax your muscles?"

"What?" Kagome's ears betrayed her, did she really hear what she thought she did

"a backrub? Would you like one?"

Kagome couldn't explain it but her whole body was telling her this was wrong, that something was truly wrong. She had to leave, she told herself, she needed time to think, to clear her thoughts.

"Inuyasha… umm.. I don't feel that good right now. I think I'm going to go home ok

"You do look pale; let me walk you home then!"

"NO!... I mean.. no… I don't want to bug you…"

"You can never bug me my love, I will always be here for you…"

"Truly, Inuyasha, its ok, I can walk home on my own, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I can bring you some medical herbs if you like; I think I have some at home, what kind of symptoms do you have? Headaches, maybe a fever?"

Kagome rapidly got up from the blanket as she took one last look at Inuyasha before sprinted away from him. He started sounding like Hojo, her body shivered at the thought. Kagome waved her hand before she sprinted home.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called her, as he ran towards her.

Kagome stopped running as she turned back to see Inuyasha next to her. He still had a huge smile on his face as he looked at her, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders as he leaned his head down and kissed her lips. _Wow! _Was all Kagome could think about when he kissed her. His kiss was nice, gentle, sweet, and perfect, just perfect. Kagome got lost in the details as her body melted to his touch. He then pulled back, a smile on his face. His breathing was labored as he looked at her. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips as he gave her a butterfly kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then; I'll pick you up for school!"

"uh.. huh" she dreamily said as she slowly walked away from him to go home.

* * *

woohoo, no cliffhangers :P but I'm sure some of you are confused. like what happened to Inuyasha, and why cant Kagome remember what happened. will she? wont she prefer keeping Inuyasha the way he is now? well you'll have to wait and see 

Ja ne!

B


	3. 3 the dream

hello all! first and formost thank you for the reviews! They are my ennergizer batteries, it make me keep going and going and going .

Welcome to chapter 3 of my wodnerful story. I dont think i stopped it at a Cliffhanger but it peaks the story a bit. Slowly things are making more sense while other things will be revealed!

so Enjoy and know... i dont own Inuyasha!

* * *

**chapter 3**

Kagome sat outside her house, on a bench facing the god tree. She stared at it since she got home, several hours ago. She looked at its branches, its leaves as they slowly curved to the wind's will. They swayed, left to right, like they were dancing. Kagome was thinking, thinking so hard she didn't notice her mama come next to her and place a blanket on her shoulders. Kagome turned around to see her mother's probing eyes, wondering what she was doing outside. Kagome's eyes went back to the tree, hoping it could give the answers to all her questions. Why did she feel like things were missing, like something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Kagome? Had a bad day at school?"

"No mama, school was ok!" her voice was automatic, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Did you get in a fight with Inuyasha again then?"

"Huh?" Kagome's head turned back to her mother. Why would she get in a fight with Inuyasha, he never rose his voice at her, never.

"… never mind, it can't be that!" her mother smiled at her as she got up, to go back home.

"Mama… wait… what did you mean by that… since when have I and Inuyasha gotten in fights?"

"Umm… never… It was just a slip of the tongue. I'm going to cook supper, come inside soon ok?"

"aie Mama"

Kagome stared back at the tree again. Why did her mother's words affect her? Why did they seem right but not? She couldn't explain it, even to herself. Maybe she was tired, her head told her, she had a hard day today trying to study for math, yeah, that must have been it. Kagome made her way to her house, in her room; maybe a nap will help her.

Kagome threw her bag on the ground as she jumped on her bed. She felt the softness below her as she snuggled in her pillow. Suddenly the phone rang and Kagome heard her mother say it was for her. Kagome grumble to the person who would call her, she felt so comfortable in her bed, she didn't want to get up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, it's us!" she heard the voices of her three best friends as they screamed in the receiver.

"Hi girls! What's up?"

"We wondered how you were feeling. Inuyasha told us you felt sick and we were worried. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I feel better; I guess I'm just tired!"

"Well, Inuyasha said he was worried. He is so cute! You are lucky to have him as your boyfriend. He is just perfect, nice, sweet, not a two-timing jealous jerk!"

When Kagome heard Uri's last comment, she saw a flash of memory. She remembered being in a restaurant with her friends as they discussed Inuyasha. They never liked him, said 'he was a two-timing jealous jerk!'

"…."

"Kagome, are you ok? You are suddenly quiet?" Uri's voice sounded worried

"no.. no.. I'm fine. Girls, let me ask you, what do you think about Inuyasha?"

"He's wonderful, you were lucky to find him."

"… Yeah.. I guess you're right… guys, I feel tired now, I'll see you all tomorrow ok?"

"Kagome! You must really be sick, tomorrow's Saturday… rest and we'll see you Monday"

"Right.. Sorry, I'll see you girls Monday!"

Kagome hanged up the phone as her mind wondered. What was that memory flash, was it real or her imagination. Kagome truly needed her sleep, she was beginning to have hallucinations. She curled in her favorite blanket as she welcomed sleep, welcomed the darkness.

_In her dream_

Kagome slowly made her way out of the well towards the village. Her bag was so heavy, where was Inuyasha when she needed him. She brought him some Ramen, so at least he would be happy, hopefully not his grumpy self.

"I'm home guys!" she said when she saw her friend around a fire.

"Kagome!

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-san!"

Shippo, Miroku and Sango said as they rapidly approached her to hug her. It felt good to be home her mind said as she smiled up at her friends. They asked her questions at the same time that Kagome didn't know which one to answer first. She looked around the fire though, trying to find Inuyasha but not seeing him.

"Where's…" she asked but before she could finish her question she heard the grumbling voice of….

"Who are you asking for wench? "

Inuyasha slowly made his way towards the group. Kagome showed him a bright smile as she saw him, happy to see him.

"I brought you some Ramen, and a lot this time!"

Kagome saw a brief smile on his face before it disappeared. He never smiled, never! How she wished she could see it, at least once in her life.

"Kagome! Tell us stories from your time! Please?" Shippo asked as he held his adoptive mother tight. How he missed her and hated when she was gone to her other world. He was glad to have her back as he hugged her tighter.

"Well… what would you guys want to know… I only went to school and then met Hojo as he gave me new medicines for my 'illnesses'.

Kagome smiled at that last comment. Even though Hojo was sweet with her, that's all he was to her. She liked… someone else.

"Hojo sounds nice, will you marry him?" Shippo asked before he got hit by Inuyasha on his head.

"Um… well.. "

"If the wench wants to marry someone like him, I pity the guy"

Kagome's eyes blasted with fury when she heard that comment. Her fiery eyes looked at Inuyasha who held his head high, challenging her.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are jealous Inuyasha!" she smiled at that remark as she saw his grin disappear

"Umm.. Sango, Shippo. Time for bed… hurry up!" The 3 people got up and ran away knowing that this will be another of their 'fights'

"Jealous? Of a puny human, don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice their friends escape. They only had eyes for each other as the air around them crackled.

"Then you should mind your own business since you don't care about us puny humans!"

"Do I need to remind you, you are needed here, to clean the mistake you made?"

"I don't need you to remind me thank you, you say it every breath you can!"

"Then know your place. You don't need to go back to your school or your time, you should stay here!"

Kagome's whole body was on fire at his remarks. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha, hands crossed together.

"Inuyasha, I'm not your slave! I know what to do, I have a life too you know. And if I want Hojo or anyone else to be in it, there is nothing you can do about it!"

Inuyasha approached the small distance that was between them, their faces practically touching.

"Don't tempt me wench!"

The air was sizzling around them as they unconsciously leaned towards the other. Their noses touched as they shared each other's intoxicating breathe. Kagome had no more words to say as she was memorized by his lips, they looked so red, so sweet. She was so close to them, she itched to kiss him. Inuyasha's eyes were only on her and her perfect face. She smelled like heaven and he just couldn't get enough of her. His lips were so close to hers, a small distance to break before he could have a taste of heaven.

"Inuyasha… I …" Kagome leaned towards him closer, towards lips

"Kagome" he whispered as he leaned towards her.

Kagome jumped out of her bed. She was deeply breathing as she whole body was sweating. She couldn't catch her breathe; the dream was so intense, so real. Kagome got up to open the window, she needed some air. Her whole body still burned from the dream. Kagome remembered Inuyasha's amber eyes as he stared at her, his emotions were so intense, just as she felt. Kagome took her head out of the window sighing as she felt the cool air on her face. That felt better, much better.

Kagome looked back at her bed and knew she couldn't go back to sleep now. She closed eyes and she could almost swear she felt Inuyasha's breath on her skin, felt her whole body still tingling. Did that really happened she kept asking her, or was it just a dream. Her memories felt all mixed up that she didn't know what was real anymore. Every time she tried remembering her life before Inuyasha was a full human her head hurt, it was like part of her didn't want to remember. The only thing she recalled was that Inuyasha was always perfect with her, always nice and gentle. Does that make sense? Why did she imagine him jealous and gruff? Why was her mind telling her it wasn't right that he was gentle with her, like part of her couldn't accept it?

So many questions were in her head and she had no answer for any of them. Maybe she should ask Inuyasha when she sees him, he would tell her. Kagome took a deep breath as she made her mind up, tomorrow morning, she would see Inuyasha and confront him.

Feeling much better, Kagome hesitantly went back to her bed. She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep, her mind refused that. She took out her photo album instead, looking at the pictures of her friends hoping that they would spark a memory, that maybe they could explain what was going on.

Somewhere outside Kagome's house

_She looks so confused, so torn!_ He thought as he watched her from her window. Maybe he should go and tell her, tell her the truth. He slowly made his way towards her window when he stopped. No! He couldn't! She deserved someone perfect and that was what he would give her. He promised himself he'll make her happy, make her smile! A slow smile appeared on his face as an idea popped in his head, _tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow. _

_

* * *

_

i know, it was short, sorry for that! Still next chapter will be longer, i pinky swear. I'm sure all you guys reaction is:" omg Inuyasha knows... well what can i say, it was his wish!" still whats up with Kagome and her memories.. they are all weird.. will she remember, and what would she do then?

oh! and before i go, you know the dream, well it truly did happen but they never really kissed, that was the night Naraku attacked them and when the group defeated him... you guys will see, but i just wanted you all to know that!

ok, ima stop talking now! see you all soon, i have my songifcs to write for now!

B


	4. 4 a surprise day

Hello everyone , I Finally updated this story and its a long long chapter. so please read and enjoy!

RR

Disclaimer: NoI do not Inuyasha...breaks down into tears

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she stared out at the sky. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to go outside for some fresh air. She thought it would do her some good. She sat on a bench, next to the god tree, admiring the moon slowly leaving the sky, welcoming the sun. The air was still chilly but she didn't feel it, she didn't even think about it, her thoughts were elsewhere. _Maybe I'm overanalyzing everything. So many things happened; I should have the chance to be happy. Be happy with Inuyasha is all I ever wanted, all my heart ever desired. I shouldn't care why I got it and why I feel like something is wrong, I should just accept it, and be happy. _

Kagome watched the beginning of a new day as the sun slowly rose in the sky. The pale dark sky warmed by a bright light, by the healings rays of the sun. Kagome heard birds singing, welcoming the new day. A smile appeared on her face as she convinced herself that today truly is a new day for her, one she swore she would enjoy. She dropped the blanket as she ran in her house, desperate for a phone. She picked it up and eyed it ready to call Inuyasha and ask him to spend the day with her. As she looked at the numbers, she wondered what his number was; she didn't really remember it. As though her fingers had a life on their own, they dialed a number. Kagome rapidly put the receiver on her ear as she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered, still half asleep

"Inuyasha? Its Kagome, did I wake you up?" Kagome's voice was cheerful, excited.

"… No… I was just relaxing my eyes for a few minutes my love. I am so happy you called, do you feel better?" he suddenly sounded awake and glad to hear her voice. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"I feel perfect… I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day together"

"When?"

"Right now… or as soon as you can get here"

"I'll get dressed and I'll be right over"

"Ok, I'll see you soon then, bye Inuyasha"

"… Bye"

Kagome hanged up the phone as she ran towards her kitchen prepared to cook Inuyasha a feast. They would have a picnic, and a beautiful time, like normal couples.

15 minutes later, Kagome heard a knock on the door and eagerly went to answer it. Kagome was thunderstruck by the sight of Inuyasha in front of her. He had his long dark hair tight up in a tight ponytail as two strand of hair caressed his beautiful face. He had nice black pants and a red shirt; half buttoned showing a black t-shirt underneath.

"Hi!" he half whispered, half purred at her, showing her one of his dazzling smiles.

".. h… hi!" Kagome said as her palms suddenly became sweaty.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup, let me just get the picnic basket" she said as she turned around, prepared to get the food for the picnic. Kagome stopped in midstep when she felt Inuyasha hold her arm back. She turned around, her eyes searching his.

"No need to my sweet, I have arranged a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" she knew her voice betrayed her, she rarely got surprised

Inuyasha nodded his head as he offered his arm to Kagome. She looked at it seconds before she reached to it and wrapped it around her own. Inuyasha bowed his head to her as he escorted her out of the house and towards the city.

The couple walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, admiring the busy people running around through the day. Hand in hand our couple walked into the mall. Fellow students waved at them as they saw them. Kagome and Inuyasha said hello before continuing walking.

"Are you going to give me a hint for my surprise?" Kagome asked

"No.. not even one… don't worry we are almost there" Inuyasha said as he squeezed her hand

"Oh… please, a small hint… just a small one" Kagome bit her lip as she took out her secret weapon, her cute puppy look.

Inuyasha laughed when he saw her, part of him ready to tell her all, but he decided otherwise. He couldn't tell her the whole truth, he might lose her, and he refused to do that.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes suddenly become cloudy, as though he was lost in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about and why he seemed so lost, so torn. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, hoping it would make him feel better. He rapidly turned around when he felt her kiss on his cheek, his face red from the gesture. Kagome bit back a laugh as she relished in his reaction. _I have power over him after all… good! _Inuyasha's eyes soften as he watched her. His gaze on her made her feel beautiful, like she was the only person in his universe. He leaned his head towards her, hoping for a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned towards him, wanting to kiss him as much as he wanted to.

"Kaaaaaaaagggggggggooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard her name, biting a groan when she saw who was running towards her. Hojo was out of breath when he reached them, his eyes ignoring Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"um… hi Hojo " Kagome said as she rapidly took her hand away from Hojo's eager lips.

"Are you going to see a movie?... we could go together?" Hojo said as he showed her a sparkling smile.

"I'm sorry to say Hobo, but Kagome is with me" Inuyasha finally spoke, his voice as smooth as silk

"It's Hojo… but what do you say Kagome… Me… you… a movie?"

Kagome was about to say no when she felt Inuyasha's hand tense up. "Red alert" rang in her head as her thoughts told her that Inuyasha was preparing to fight back. She heard a small voice in her head say: _uh oh, he's going to blow! _Kagome looked at Inuyasha waiting for a reaction, maybe see Inuyasha lose his cool and hit Hojo, not that she would have minded to see that.

Inuyasha took slow easy breathes as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her closer to him. He looked at Hojo, straight in his eyes before he spoke, his voice not as silky as before.

"I'm sorry to say... HOBO… but Kagome wouldn't want to go to the moves with you…if you were the last human on earth. So please move out of our way before I…sla… before I would do something I would regret…" Inuyasha said as he walked away from Hojo, side by side with Kagome._ Like I would regret what I would want to do_ Inuyasha thought as he smiled at all the evil scenarios he would relish doing to Hojo if he had the chance.

Kagome held back a laugh as she saw what she saw. Maybe she was tired for not sleeping the whole night, but she wasn't dumb to say that Inuyasha seemed jealous moments ago. He was jealous of Hojo. So maybe Inuyasha was perfect after all.

Minutes later our couple arrived at their destination. They walked into a fancy restaurant, one that Kagome always wanted to go to but that was too expensive. How could Inuyasha pay for coming here, it cost too much. She looked at him, wanting to ask but the words escaped her. _Enjoy yourself; stop trying to find problems where they aren't any! _Her thoughts said. The couple was shown their table, next to a fountain. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome chair before sitting down. A small candle illuminated the table as romantic music was being played. It truly was one of the fanciest and romantic restaurants in Tokyo, and Kagome couldn't believe she was actually here and especially here with Inuyasha.

"Wow!" was all she could muster as she looked around her at the beautiful designs, at the beautiful people all around her.

"Do you like it then" Inuyasha said as his hand reached out to hers.

"Like it… I love it Inuyasha… I don't deserve it though…" she said as she averted his gaze.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand tighter. She looked up at him, to see his piercing gaze as he said: "You deserve this and more Kagome and more"

Kagome smiled at him, tears gathering in her eyes at his confession. His words touched her and meant the world to her.

"Monsieur, Madam, my name is Francois, and I shall be your waiter for the evening" a bald French man said as he looked down at our couple.

"Hello Francois!" they both said

"Will you like any appetizers… some sort of soup perhaps?"

"Do you have any Ramen" Inuyasha said before he realized his mistake.

"Ramen? I am sorry Monsieur, but if you want some… ramen… maybe go to the super market… we serve only the best soup, the best in the world"

"haha.. I was just joking Francois, I don't like Ramen, not at all… I would like the cream of Chicken soup… please" Inuyasha eyed the waiter, his gaze hard to describe

"and you Madame" Francois rapidly turned his head towards Kagome, as he felt goose bumps all over his body from Inuyasha's gaze.

"umm… I will have the same" Kagome said, her voice a bit hesitant

Francois bowed his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Kagome are you ok? You look troubled?" Inuyasha said as he caressed her hand.

"… Fine.. Just fine" Kagome said, her voice distant as thoughts overwhelmed her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally said as she raised her head, her eyes on him

"Yes my love?" Inuyasha smiled at her, his voice as perfect as ever

"You don't like Ramen?"

"I … um… its ok… why do you ask?" Inuyasha smooth voice said even though all his insides started panicking.

"… no reason" Kagome said as she shook her head from her thoughts and offered Inuyasha a smile.

The waiter arrived with their soups. He placed them in front of them before he rapidly left, as though he was afraid of something, or someone. Both were quiet as they ate their soup, lost in their thoughts. _I have to do something _Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome. She was lost in her thoughts and he was afraid of what she was thinking, or even remembering.

"Kagome? Would you give me the honor of having a dance with me? "Inuyasha said as he got up from his chair and offered her his hand.

Kagome offered a shy smile and placed her hand in his as they made their way towards the restaurant's small dance floor. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he placed his arms around her waist. They danced to the slow romantic beat of the song. Everything and everyone disappeared as only the 2 of them remained. Kagome closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. _What a beautiful moment! _She thought to herself. Suddenly Kagome had a head ache as she saw a flash back.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Inuyasha! Please! Can you do this for me!" Kagome begged as she saw Inuyasha cringed at her request.

"No Kagome! I refuse to dance! We demons don't dance, we fight!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his hands over his chest showing how determined he was.

"Please!" Kagome said as she bit her lip and showed him her puppy face

"Grrrr…."

"Yay! You won't regret it I promised" Kagome squealed of joy as she ran to the radio in her room and played the 1st song on her Cd.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly moved around to the music's beat. Inuyasha stood as still as a statue, not knowing what to do.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she clicked her tongue at him

"What wench?" Inuyasha said his voice irate, knowing he did something wrong.

"You need to relax, take deep breathes and relax." Kagome said as she deeply looked in his beautiful amber eyes

"I'm relaxed, don't I look relaxed?" Inuyasha said as he gave her a determined look of his own

"Ok… try this… close your eyes" she said as she looked at him. Inuyasha huffed before he slowly closed his eyes. Kagome stood on her tip toes, her lips just close to his ears to whisper.

"It's just me and you. Listen to the music, let it fill you. And then… just let it lead you. "

Inuyasha took a deep breath, desperately hoping his face wasn't red or hot even though all his body was burning. He listened to her words and relaxed. He heard the slow song in the background, tried to let it lead him but it didn't. Before he knew what he was doing, Inuyasha started moving and felt Kagome following him. It was as though they were one, 2 people moving together in a way he couldn't express. It wasn't the sound of the music that lead them, it wasn't the powerful enough to make him move. Inuyasha followed the most beautiful melody of all, the sound of Kagome's heart.

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha relax under her touch as they were dancing. They were really dancing, together. Her heart leaped out of joy, she truly felt happy. She sighed as she placed her head on his chest and left him to guide her, guide her to heaven as she was surrounded by his sweet smell. Her gruff and tough Inuyasha was so sweet, so gentle now. How she loved her tough warrior.

_**End of flashback**_

"Kagome… Kagome? Can you hear me? " Inuyasha begged as he shook her.

"hmmm … Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't see his beautiful amber eyes looking down at her in worry but his dark eyes. A feeling of disappointment appeared in her heart.

Inuyasha picked her up as he went back to their table and laid her on her chair. He took a glass of cold water and offered it to her. Her hand shook as she tried to take the glass but Inuyasha helped her. She took a sip of water that refreshed her. She was suddenly feeling hot, like her skin was burning.

"What?... what happened?" she asked as she looked up to meet his worried gaze.

"We were dancing when you suddenly fainted in my arms… are you ok?"

"Fine… I just feel a bit warm that's all" he said as she offered him a smile

"Maybe I should bring you back home; you need your rest…"

"No… Inuyasha, I'm ok, really I am." she said as she took his hand and brought it to her lips.

Kagome thought she imagined him growl at her answer, but it must have been her imagination as he showed her a dazzling smile and nodded.

"Would my lady like a walk in the park then, the cool air might make you feel better?" he offered his hand

"I would be delighted!" she said.

Inuyasha helped her to get on her feet as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Inuyasha left some money on the table as they walked out of the restaurant, towards the park.

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she felt the cool breeze on her face. _That feels much better! _She said as she smiled. The couple walked through the park as Inuyasha found a bench and walked towards it, thinking Kagome would need her rest. Kagome gaze went to Inuyasha as he gazed at the park, admiring the trees._ They had more trees in the feudal era then here, I wonder if Inuyasha misses it. _

"Inuyasha?" she said before she realized that she wanted to ask him

"Yes my love?" he said as his gaze left the trees and went back to her.

"When… when I fainted… I remembered something. Can you tell me if it's true?"

"Umm… sure!" he said in his smooth voice even though his eyes seemed to be saying something else

"How did you learn to dance… did I show you?"

"ummm… why are you asking me this Kagome?" he asked, avoiding to answer Kagome noticed

"Because I remembered that I showed you. We were in my room… was it just a dream or did it happen?"

Inuyasha brought her hand to his lips as he offered her a smile. He didn't know what to answer and his brain wasn't working. What lies should he tell her? Should he tell her one or just tell her the truth.

"No… you were the one that showed me to dance… I know it was bad the first time, but I improved."

"No… you weren't bad Inuyasha… our first dance was… it was beautiful" she said as she offered him a smile.

Inuyasha's heart melted at her words. Before Inuyasha could say another word he saw Kagome get up from the bench. She offered him a smile before she nicely punched his arm and said "Tag! You're it" before she broke off in a run, through the park.

Inuyasha heard her laughter as he sprinted after her trying to catch her. Was it just him or was his running slower then before. Maybe Kagome was running faster as she ran so fast he had problems reaching her. Inuyasha forced his legs as he ran faster to catch Kagome. Kagome's laughter echoed through the wind as she loved getting chased from Inuyasha. It felt wonderful that he was playful. _He was never like that before and you well know it_ a voice in her head said that she ignored. Who cares what happened before, what mattered was what was happening in the present, in the now. Before she realized it, she felt Inuyasha leap on her to catch her. She lost her footing as both of them fell on the smooth soft grass, Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

"Tag, you're it!" he said as he touched her arms, smell drips of sweat on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but hold down her laughter as she laughed out loud. Inuyasha looked down at his angel before his smile broke into a laugh as he joined her. Both laughed so hard they thought their lungs would explode from their joy.

Their laughs slowly faded as they noticed how close they were to one another. Inuyasha suddenly realized how he was on her, as he felt all her wonderful curves under him. His laugh broke down, his face serious as he looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were sparkling, her face like one of the angels. He couldn't hold himself back as he leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's lips on her own. Inuyasha's kiss was nice, gentle and Kagome liked it. Still, she felt overpowered, having him on her. She didn't know why but she liked having him on her, it made him seem more… more like a warrior then a real human… like he was before.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped the kiss as he rapidly got off of her and sat next to her, his breathing shallow. Kagome got up and looked at him. His eyes seemed distant. His breathing was still labored, as though he was trying to relax, to control himself, but from what she wondered.

"Inuyasha? … Are you ok?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax. He slowly opened his eyes as his gaze met Kagome's. He offered her a shy smile before he got up and offered her his hand.

"Its time I bring you home Kagome. It's getting dark and your mother will get worried!"

"Ohh.. Ok" she said as she felt him pick her up and lead the way back to her house.

Her heart broke at his words. _Maybe the kiss wasn't as good as I thought it was _she thought as she walked with Inuyasha back home. Her head looked down at the ground as she walked, feeling like she did something wrong.

Inuyasha's gaze fell on her as he watched her sad look on her face. His heart hurt at seeing her pain. He knew he said the wrong thing but he had to stop the kiss. He almost lost control. When he kissed her, he was in heaven. He almost went back to who he was. He was so close to claim her lips and kiss her passionately. He was prepared to crush his lips body against hers and claim her, claim her as his mate. If he didn't break away when he did he would have returned back to who he was before. Breaking the kiss was the hardest thing he ever did in his life but he did it. He swore he would give Kagome what she truly wanted, a human who was nice and gentle with her, and that was what he would give her, even if inside it was killing him. Flashes of images passed through his head of things he wanted to do, which he tried desperately to shake off. He needed some space, some time to relax his instincts, or else, or else he would return to who he was.

Kagome's hand slowly reached to Inuyasha's as she intertwined them, hoping he wouldn't brush off her touch. He didn't, he held her hand tight which brought a small smile on Kagome's lips. _We are fine! We are fine! _She chanted to herself as they walked towards her home. Maybe Inuyasha was right, it was getting dark and they did spend their time together.

Before they knew it, the couple arrived in front of her house. They stood facing each other knowing that the evening was over, yet neither moved to try and say goodbye. Kagome went towards him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Inuyasha rapidly placed his arms around her, his face caressing her soft hair. They hesitantly broke the hug as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha leaned down to give her a kiss; she could clearly see it as she closed her eyes. She waited to feel his lips on hers, yet they never came. Inuyasha carefully kissed her 2 cheeks before he let go of their hug. He offered her a shaky smile before he said goodnight. Kagome masked her disappointment as she offered him a smile of her own and wished him goodnight as well. She stood outside her house watching him leave. Part of her wanted to call him back but she didn't. The only thoughts in her mind were that she was a bad kisser. That was the reason why Inuyasha didn't kiss her on the lips. _Well then I guess I have to work on it. _A slow evil smile appeared on her lips as she promised herself that the next time she would kiss Inuyasha, he would lose total control.

Inuyasha was slowly walking down the steps from Kagome's home trying to cool down his raving nerves. _Control! You need to control yourself! _He begged himself as he walked down the steps. Still, the only thing he wanted to do was run back up those stairs and kiss Kagome, kiss her the way he wanted to the night they were fighting, when they was so much tension between them, so much heat, he felt like he was swimming in it. _Stop thinking about these things you baka! Perfect! Be perfect! Be what Kagome deserves! She doesn't want you to be like before, like an animal! _His thoughts screamed back.

Inuyasha stopped walking as his head turned back to Kagome's house.

"No… I guess she wouldn't want to be with me the way I was before"

Inuyasha sighed as a sad smile appeared on his lips. He decided to go back home. He needed to take a shower and learn to control himself better before Kagome remembers everything. If ever she remembered all that happened she would hate him and that was something Inuyasha couldn't bear to let happen.

* * *

so? just so all of you know, when i describe how Inuyasha looked... my eyes were all dreamy. we see a lot of things in this chapter and i tried to show more of Inuyasha's feelings and fears in this chapter. i know all of you may be wondering why Kagome is suddenly accepting Inuyasha the way he is now. shouldnt her mind be screaming at her to remember. well it does but can you blame the girl, she's with a perfect guy, part of her doesnt want to see Inuyasha any other way so she doesnt question it.

still, unconsciously she is missing how the old Inuyasha was and I'll show more of that. dont worry, she'll remember things soon and Inuyasha beware when she does ...evil laughter

I'm not sure if i should end this fic soon and continue it on, I'll see how things go.

I m gonna stop yapping :P

see you soon all

B


End file.
